Cómo se conocieron nuestros padres
by killerbug
Summary: Un desafortunado entrenamiento, llevara a Mikoto e Itachi hasta la época en la que sus padres todavía no se conocían. Al estar allí se darán cuenta de que, sino se dan prisa es posible que sus padres no se enamoren y por lo tanto ellos no nacerán nunca. SasuHina NaruSaku
1. ¿Dónde estamos?

Mikoto Uchiha, es una de las integrantes del recientemente recuperado Clan Uchiha, hija del gran Sasuke Uchiha, el superviviente del la gran tragedia que asolo el Clan . Junto con su hermano pequeño, han conseguido ablandar el rígido corazón de su padre. Cosa que nos les fue muy difícil, gracias a que su madre ya había hecho casi todo el trabajo. Toda la villa no duda que, tanto Mikoto como su hermano, Itachi, son de los mejores ninjas que tienen en estos momentos.

Pero en estos momentos, en el que fue el tranquilo territorio Uchiha, ahora ya no tan tranquilo como antes, se podían escuchar los gritos de una joven reprochado le a su hermano.

-¡Itachi! ¡Ven aquí cobarde!- Le decía esta mientras corría de un lado para otro, para encontrarle.

-...- Al no encontrar respuesta de este, se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Veras como te encuentre Itachi.-refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

En ese preciso instante aparecía su padre, que venía desde el pasillo que daba al jardín. Venia aparentemente tranquilo mientras llevaba las manos en los bolsillo, como señal de despreocupación. Según había escuchado ella, por pequeños comentarios de su madre. Su padre el "gran Sasuke Uchiha" fue todo un casanova. Aunque todavía lo seguía siendo en cierta manera, pero al tener unos pocos años más, una mujer y dos hijos de 18 y 16 años. Echaba hacia atrás a algunas mujeres.

-Está detrás de la puerta del salón- Le dijo muy bajito su padre justo al pasar por su lado. Salio inmediatamente a regañarle y a hacer quien sabe cuantas cosas malas a su "hermanito". No sin antes darse la vuelta y decirle a su padre.

-Gracias papá.-Le dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo rumbo a donde estaba su hermano.

Este solo giro la cabeza mientras le sonreía a su ó su camino hacia la cocina. Una vez allí encontró a una mujer dándole la espalda. Al parecer estaba haciendo la comida. A él le encantaba como cocinaba, así que no se podía resistir a venir hasta aquí en cuanto sentía el olor de lo que ella estaba cocinando. Caminaba sigilosamente hasta donde ella había dejado preparadas unas bolas de arroz para comer, como no le veía no se daría cuenta, si le faltaba una.

-Ni se te ocurra Sasuke, las tengo contadas.- Le dijo esta sin darse la vuelta en el momento justo en el que él iba a coger una.

-Oh, venga Hinata, solo una por favor.- le suplicaba este mientras la miraba a la espalda ya que ella todavía no se había dado la vuelta.

-No, además ya casi voy a servir.- Le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta con un cuenco en las manos y le miraba fijamente.

-Esta bien … me sentaré en la mesa esperando a que sirvas.-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la cocina todo decaído.

-Vale, ¿podrías ir poniendo la mesa ya que estas?-

-Sí- le respondieron esta vez desde el pasillo. Ella nosabíaa si decirle al hambriento de su marido, que a la sopa que estaba preparando le faltaba una media hora para que estuviera lista. Simplemente no se lo diría, porque si no le tendría molestando a su alrededor hasta que estuviera lista.

-Aaahh, no por favor no me pegues, y menos en las cabeza, que estoy estudiando.- la sobresaltó el grito de su hijo pequeño. *qué trastada le habrá hecho a su hermana esta vez* pensaba Hinata mientras volvía a ponerle cuidado a la sopa que estaba haciendo.

-Te vas a enterar ven aquí- le decía Mikoto a su hermano mientras corría detrás de él por toda la casa. -Ja te pille- dijo ella mientras se le abalanzaba encima. - ¿como se te ocurre decirle a Minato que tu hermana es un tonta que no sabe hacer nada ¿eh?-

-Mikoto suéltame me a...ahogas.- Decía a duras penas mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a su hermana. Ella era mucho más rápida que él, ya que controlaba casi a la perfección el Sharingan. Justo lo que él no era capaz todavía, seguía fallando en cambio controlaba como nadie el Byakugan gracias al entrenamiento de su madre y de su tío Neji.

-No hasta que te disculpes y le digas la verdad a Minato.

-¿qué le dijo? ¿ qué te gusta?- le respondió éste a su hermana para chinchar la más.

-Ni se te ocurra.- le advirtió esta mientras ejercía más presión sobre él.

-¡Mikoto, Itachi venir a comer!- le llamó su madre desde el comedor.

-¡ Ya vamos mamá.- Decía Mikoto mientras soltaba a su hermano no sin antes advertir le, con la mirada, de que no dijera nada.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún percance y hablarán unas pocas veces entre todos. Esta vez, y como castigo, por haber estado gritando, corriendo y entre todas esas cosas romper un jarrón, Itachi y Mikoto se tuvieron que quedar a recoger todo. Mientras uno lavaba los platos el otro los secaba y los guardaba. Cuando al final terminaron de recoger todo se dispusieron a ir donde sus padres para decirles que ya habían terminado. Fueron por el largo pasillo siguiendo las voces de sus padres que estaban discutiendo por algo.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!- Le decía Hinata a Sasuke. Tanto Mikoto como Itachi se quedaron quietos en el lugar que estaba al escuchar a su madre alzar la voz. Era algo que extrañas veces pasaba, pero que últimamente se hacía muy habitual

-¡No are lo que tu me digas, ya he tomado una decisión!- Ahora era Sasuke el que gritaba, Mikoto e Itachi se miraron mutuamente. Itachi le hizo ademán a ella para que se fueran de ahí.

Estaban sentados en el gran porche que rodeaba el jardín. Pensativos porque no entendían muy bien la discusión entre sus padres.

-Itachi, ¿no creés que últimamente papá y mamá discuten mucho?- le pregunto esta mirando como su hermano jugaba con una pequeña ramita.

-Sí. Yademáss casi por cualquier cosa.-

-¿Te acuerdas que no hace mucho lo bien que se les veía a los dos juntos?

-Si , daban grima.- Le contesto este mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda

-Prefiero que estén así a que se pelen- A esto Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza. Aunque le diera grima ver a sus padres tan meloso, le gustaba más verlos así de felices.

-Deberíamos ir a casa ya casi anochece.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse a ella.

-Espera, no me apetece verlos así ¿por qué no nos vamos a entrenar un rato?- Propuso ella mientras le cogía del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa. Era cierto a él tampoco le apetecía estar en esa situación durante la cena ya que seguramente sus padres ni se hablarían. En cambio si se iban a entrenar no tendrían que ir a casa ni tampoco pasar por esa situación tan incómoda.

Cada uno cogió sus cosa para entrenar y se adentraron juntos en el gran bosque. Encontraron un pequeño claro rodeado de árboless, y cortándolo un gran muro de roca. El muro era malamente tapado por una planta que subía por él como buscando algo.

Casi inmediatamente de llegar se pusieron a entrenar. Mikoto activo su Sharingan mientras su hermano luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el Byakugan. Le envidiaba en cierta forma, ya que ella también quería ser capaz de controlar la linea sucesoria que había heredado de su ía que podía llegar a controlarla pero todavía no había despertado en ella, como el Sharingan.

Y comenzó la pelea, ella intentaba por todos los medios huir de su hermano ya que con solo acercarse le sería fatal. Mientras tanto el intentaba por todos los medios alcanzarla, pero era mucho más rápida que él. Como no se ponían de acuerdo, empezaron a lanzar se kunais mutuamente.

Estaban ya muy cansados y como ya era muy tarde debían recoger todo lo que habían tirado. Empezaron por recoger todos los kunais que había por el suelo. Itachi tenia todos los suyos, pero a Mikoto le faltaba uno.

-creo que se ha clavado en la pared de piedra, pero con esa planta lo tapa. Vamos a mirar.-

-Sí- dijo ella mientras le seguía. Buscaron por toda la pared sin éxito. Mikoto estaba tan cansada que seapoyóo en la pared para descansar, pero no se fijo que detrás de esa planta en la que se había apoyado no había nada. Por lo que cayó dentro de una cueva. Itachi asustado por su hermana fue corriendo a socorrerla.

-¡Mikoto! ¿estas bien?-preguntó mientras entraba él también en la cueva

-Sí Itachi. Mira he encontrado mi kunai- Dijo muy contenta.

-Ah si, vale pues venga vámonos ya-

-No espera, vamos a ver qué más ahí en esta cueva- Le dijo esta muy ilusionada.

-esta bien- Suspiro él mientras encendía fuego a una rama para dar luz.

Caminaron junto hasta adentrarse mucho en la cueva. Itachi ya estaba cansado quería irse a casa y además no habían encontrado nada. Pero su hermana seguía adelante y no paraba de adentrase más en la dichosa cueva. Eso si muy agarrada al brazo de su hermano, ya que tenia mucho miedo a los murciélagos que les miraban curiosos cuando ellos pasaban por debajo de estos con la antorcha encendida.

-Venga Mikoto, vamonos. Aquí no hay nada.- Dijo él con desgana.

-Solo un poco más Itachi. Se que aquí hay algo interesante.-

-¡No! Vámonos ya.- le respondió este soltándose de su agarre de un tirón.

-Vale, pues seguiré sin ti.- Le gritó ella dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino. Pero al pisar el pie se le hundió en el suelo, permitiendo ver un gran agujero por el que ella se caería. Rápidamente Itachi la agarró por un brazo para sostenerla, pero para la mala suerte de ambos esto no ayudó para nada sino que los arrastró a los dos por el agujero.

Se despertó con un gran dolor en la cabeza. Se sentó en el césped mientras se acariciaba la cabeza con el fin de que se le pasara el dolor. Pronto pudo darse cuenta de en dónde estaba. Se encontraba en el claro donde habían entrenado, ¿pero donde estaba su hermano?. Miro hacia todos los lados buscándolo con la mirada. Y de repente le encontró, él también está despertando e intentado calmar su dolor de cabeza.

Pasado un rato decidieron ir a casa ya que ya había amanecido y seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de en qué momento se quedaron dormidos en ese lugar, pero no le dieron importancia. Avanzaron por la villa rumbo a los territorios Uchiha. Aunque para ser sinceros no sabían dónde estaban exactamente, ya que algunas de las calles por las que pasaban no les sonaban de nada. Al cabo de un rato y de dar más vueltas que un manco remando. Encontraron los dominios de su Clan. Se sorprendieron al ver todo tan vació y no encontrar a nadie por las íi que pensaron que debía ser muy temprano. Le quitaron importancia al asunto y fueron rumbo a su casa.

Justo cuando ya iban a llegar se encontraron con alguien saliendo de la puerta principal. Que casualmente era su padre.

-Mira Itachi es papá.- llamó la atención del muchacho.-

-Sí, venga entremos.- Dijo mientras corrían los dos juntos antes de que su padre cerrase la puerta.

-Hola, pap...- Intento saludar Mikoto pero fue interrumpida por este.

-¡Que hacéis vosotros dos en mis territorios!- Les gritó a los dos. No entendían a lo que su padre se refería pero aquella mirada les daba miedo de verdad.-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó esta vez más fuerte Sasuke.

Salieron corriendo de lo dominios de su Clan. Muy asustados, eso si por la reacción de su padre. Caminaron sin rumbo por la Villa hasta que encontraron un lugar muy concurrido por la gente que hacía sus compras. Como si de un ángel se tratase vieron a su madre que hacía unas pequeñas compras, en un puesto en mitad de la calle. Ambos se acercaron felices para hablar con ella.

-Hola, ¿te ayudamos mamá?- Dijo Itachi ofreciéndole a su madre cargar él con las compras.

-Perdona ¿nos conocemos?- Dijo Hinata extrañada. Por la acción del joven.

-¿pero...- dijo el aún más extrañado que su madre

-Uy perdonale, te hemos confundido con otra persona.- Dijo Mikoto mientras arrastraba a su hermano. Ya fuera de la vista de Hinata, Mikoto le dijo a Itachi.

-Vamos Itachi quiero comprobar una cosa.-Le dijo a su hermano mientras empezaban a ir hacia un lugar que él no sabía.

Una vez llegaron se pusieron encima del tejado de una vieja casa, teniendo un vista perfecta de lo que Mikoto quería comprobar. Itachi miró a su hermana con curiosidad, ya que no sabía a qué se refería ella señalando el monte de los Hokages. Ella por el contrario, miraba el monte con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo ves Itachi.- le respondió su hermana.

Volvió a mirar al monte, fijándose bien esta vez de lo que se refería su hermana. De repente se dio cuenta del fallo. En ese monte faltaba un busto, justamente el del actual Hokage, su tío Naruto.

-No esta la cara del tío.- Dijo en un susurro más para si que para su hermana. Esta asintió la cabeza mientra se giraba a verle.

-Claro Itachi, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?- Negó con la cabeza en señal de que no le entendía.- Solo piensa un poco. Primero nos encontramos con papá que no echa de casa gritándome, luego nos encontramos con mamá que no sabe quienes ás no te parece ¿que los dos se les veía más jóvenes?. Y por último llegamos aquí y no vemos por ningún lado el busto del tío Naruto. ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-Él negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Ya que en algún punto de la explicación de su hermana se había perdido.

-No.- Se atrevió a decir.

-Pues significa que no estamos …. en nuestra época, es más dudo de que hayamos nacido siquiera.- Dijo ella sorprendiendo a su hermano. En ese momento él lo entendió todo. Así que si eso era verdad entonces ellos estaban en el pasado.


	2. Pidamos ayuda

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo. Soy nueva en esta pagina por lo que todavía no sé muy bien como funciona -.-U

Espero que os este gustando la historia y admito todo tipo de comentarios, siempre que no sean ofensivos. Gracias por leer y por favor dejar algún comentario.

...ooOoo...

Capítulo 2: Pidamos ayuda

Aun se encontraban, observando desde aquel tejado,los rostros inmortalizados en piedra de los antiguos Hokages. Había pasado un buen rato desde que habían caído en cuenta de en donde estaban. Mikoto se había sentado de la impresión, y ahora se encontraba pensando seriamente en lo que iban a hacer. La reacción de Itachi, aunque distinta expresaba lo mismo, estaba distraído mirando al infinito,sin decir nada. El largo silencio que inundaba el ambiente se rompió gracias a Itachi, el cual se decidió a preguntar

-Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- esa misma pregunta llevaba un rato haciéndose Mikoto, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo en alto.

- No sé, Itachi. Ahora mismo no sé cómo vamos a volver a casa, es algo muy extraño, ni siquiera sabemos como aparecimos aquí.- Estaba realmente preocupada, cabía la posibilidad de que nunca más volviera a ver a sus padres, ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera a Minato...

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a nuestros padres?.- Itachi pensaba que era una buena idea, pero su hermana le interrumpió casi al instante.

- Si claro, ¿y qué hacemos? Vamos delante de ellos y les decimos: hola me llamo Mikoto y soy vuestra hija...esto veréis hemos aparecido en este tiempo y no sabemos cómo regresar a nuestro presente, por favor mamá ,papá ayudarnos.

-Ves como no es tan complicado .- Le dijo mientras veía como ella actuaba exageradamente delante de él.

-¿Tu eres tonto, o te lo haces? No podemos decirle nada a ellos ni siquiera deben saber que estamos aquí.- le respondió muy enfadada.

_Bueno entonces podríamos pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ¿a quién?.- Se quedaron un buen rato pensando quien les podría ayudar en estos momentos. La verdad la idea de pedir ayuda, no le parecía tan mala a Mikoto. Debía ser alguien que no dijera nada y en quien se pueda confiar, alguien bastante sabio como para poder saber que era lo que había pasado.

-¡Ya lo tengo!.- Dijeron los dos a la vez sorprendiéndose el uno al otro.-¡la vieja Tsunade!

No muy lejos del tejado en el que tanto Mikoto como Itachi gritaban como locos el nombre de la actual Hokage, se encontraba la susodicha " meditando", como ella hacia llamar a su hora de la siesta, sobre unos papeles que pronto debía entregar a Shizune. La mencionada apareció por la puerta de aquella habitación en la que se amontonaban los papeles por doquier. Si hacer demasiado ruido se acerco a la Hokage, que seguía concentrada en su "meditación", aparto unos pocos papeles, los suficientes como para dejar ver la mesa de color marrón roble , una vez apartados dió un gran golpe en la mesa, haciendo dar un pequeño salto a la pobre Tsunade.

-Uy Tsunade, te he asustado, lo siento no era mi intención.- dijo mientra ponía a cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida .

-¿Eh?,... a... no Shizune tranquila, solo estaba descansando los ojos un momento.- le costo mucho decir eso sin bostezar, pero había conseguido engañar a Shizune,o eso era lo que ella creía.

-Esta bien Tsunade, pero le recuerdo que necesito esos papeles.-Shizune no comprendía todavía a estas alturas como Tsunade podía dormir teniendo tanto trabajo acumulado. Todo un misterio.

-Sí, tranquila los tendré pronto.-Ante esa afirmación Shizune dudo un momento, segundos después suspiro y se retiro de la habitación.-Ji Ji por supuesto que terminare los papeles, pero cuando acabe con mi siesta.- Dicho esto se recostó otra vez sobre el escritorio.

No duro más de cinco minutos su pequeña siesta, un gran escándalo de voces la hizo despertar. Al parecer, Shizune estaba discutiendo con alguien fuera. La curiosidad la pudo más que el sueño que tenia, debido a casi dos noches en vela. Salió fuera de su oficina encontrándose con Shizune discutiendo con dos jóvenes. Una chica de unos 17 o 18 años, con su pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. Hablaba muy bajito y parecía muy intimidada por Shizune, eso o era muy tímida. Tsunade rápidamente se dio cuenta de un tercero en esa habitación. Se encontraba recostado en la pared, al parecer algo molesto ya que su acompañante estaba "discutiendo", bueno más bien siendo regañada por Shizune. Mantenía los brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho. A Tsunade este chico le parecía extremadamente apuesto, además de que se le hacia familiar de alguna forma.

Mikoto que llevaba ya un buen rato intentando que la señora que tenia enfrente los dejara pasar a ver a la Hokage, se dio cuenta de que eran observados. Se alegro de que fuera precisamente la Hokage, quien le estaba mirando.

-Hola... Hokage, necesitamos hablar con usted,... por favor.- A Tsunade le sorprendió mucho que aquella chica que veía intimidada por Shizune, se hubiera acercado a ella tan decidida.

-¿eh?... a si,... si pasar.- Se aparto de la puerta dejando pasar a los dos muchachos, lo cuales se posicionaran delante del escritorio, esperando a que la anfitriona se sentara y le pidiera algún tipo de explicación.-bueno decirme que os a traído por aquí, sois de otra villa ¿verdad?. Nunca os había visto por aquí.- La verdad era todo un alivio encontrarse con alguien conocido, pensaba Mikoto, quien también se preguntara como es que no a envejecido ni un poco.

-Bueno vera... nosotros venimos... de un lugar lejano.- La hokage asintió para que la chica continuara.-pero vera lo único que queremos es que nos diga, si se puede viajar por el tiempo.- pegunto dudando, la joven. Ante semejante pregunta la Hokage se quedo perpleja y sin entender a lo que se referían aquellos muchachos que acababa de conocer.-Vera...nosotros...-

-Nosotros vinimos del futuro.- Dijo Itachi, interrumpiendo a su hermana. Tsunade se quedo atónita a la afirmación de muchacho, que no se andaba por las ramas.

-¿Cómo? ...Mirar niños no tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías.-

-No, no espere... se lo podemos demostrar.- Mikoto ya estaba desesperada, y ante la negativa de la Hokage no sabia que hacer, solo quería regresar a casa con su familia.- Somos... los hijos de... Sasuke Uchiha... e Hinata Hyuga.- La situación era desesperada así que si iban a confiar en aquella mujer, lo mejor era contárselo todo.

-Ja, ja no me hagáis reír-respondió Tsunade, ante la afirmación tan descabellada por parte de los muchachos. Miro a los muchachos buscando una cara de burla por parte de ellos, pero solo pudo ver a una muchacha que la miraba con decisión y esperanza, y a un joven que la llego a mirar con aburrimiento y desprecio por no creerles. Tsunade rápidamente pensó que esos rostros ya lo había visto y comenzaba a dudar de que ellos la estuviesen tomando el pelo.

-Déjalo Mikoto, no nos va a creer.- Dijo Itachi cogiendo de la mano a su hermana para que se fueran de allí. A lo que ella respondió soltándose del agarre de su hermano.

-No, Itachi. ¡Mire se lo puedo demostrar!.- Y con esto empezó a activar su linea sucesoria, transformado de este modo, sus ojos negros en rojos. Permitiendo ver a la Hokage sus técnica ocular, heredada de su padre. En ese mismo instante,Tsunade abrió la boca sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de ver. Intrigada miro como los dos muchachos la miraban expectantes, por un lado la chica, la cual seguía con su técnica ocular activada y su hermano que miraba hacia ella esperando algún tipo de reacción. Miro a los ojos de chico que no eran ni por asomo como los de su hermana.-Ves, ves como podía demostrarlo.- Añadió triunfante.

-¿Cómo?...¿eh?... ¿tu, tu también puedes hacer eso?.- Le pregunto a Itachi sin apartar los ojos de Mikoto.

-No, yo herede la técnica ocular de nuestra madre.-Dijo orgulloso.

-Bueno vale. Vamos a ver si me aclaro... Tú y tu sois los hijos de Hinata y Sasuke ¿no?..- Ambos asintieron mientras le indicaban a , una Hokage muy confusa, que continuase.- Vale ya me he perdido- Pronuncio cansada mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento de su despacho.- Y venís del futuro, pero por lo que veo no sabéis volver.-continuo mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-Si precisamente por eso veníamos a hablar con usted.-Mikoto se alegraba de que Tsunade, hubiera entendido todo, mas o menos y no los tomara por locos.-Necesitamos saber cómo volver.- Tsunade que aun seguida intrigada por la historia de aquellos jóvenes, anda distraída pensando en la imposibilidad, en ese presente, que la heredera del Clan Hyuga tuviera hijos en un futuro con el ninja recientemente readmitido en la aldea. Un chasquido de dedos por parte de Itachi la saco de sus pensamiento.

-¿Eh?..perdón me he perdido. En serio... ¿Sasuke e Hinata?.¿No me tomáis el pelo?.-La verdad la idea no le parecía tan descabellada. Había visto como la chica tenia la técnica ocular del ya casi extinguido Clan Uchiha, y ahora que lo miraba bien, Ese muchacho que decía ser su hermano, era una copia perfecta del mismísimo Sasuke. Sin embargo una copia defectuosa, Ya que sus ojos mostraban paz, tranquilidad y tenían un color parecido a los de Hinata, tirando mas bien para un grisáceo.-Vale,vale... os diré lo que vamos ha hacer.- Los dos muchachos asintieron mientras escuchaban atentamente lo que tenia que decir la Hokage- Bien, revisare algunos pergaminos que tengo por aquí, o si no buscare alguno que me sea de ayuda. Mientras tanto vosotros dos no digáis a nadie de donde venís ni vuestros nombres. Nos veremos mañana a las 10:00 ¿vale?.-

-Sí.- contestaron ambos .

Al salir de la oficina de la Hokage, empezaron a correr por encima de los tejados. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer partir de ahora. Pero había algo que los dos tenían muy claro, deberían buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, o más bien donde quedarse durante el tiempo que dure todo lo que les estaba sucediendo. Ya casi llegaban a la zona de los hostales, donde seguramente encontrarían un lugar donde poder pasar una temporada. Aunque Mikoto no sabia como lo iban a pagar, ya que ninguno de los dos llevaba una simple moneda encima.

Al pasar encima de unos tejados cerca de la zona residencial de Konoha, Mikoto e Itachi pararon en seco.

-Mira, es mamá.- Dijo Itachi llamando la atención de su hermana. Esta al giran donde le había indicado su hermano, se pudo dar cuenta que en sentido contrario al que iba su madre, exactamente por la misma calle, avanzaba a paso lento y despreocupado el padre de ambos.

-Itachi, papá esta allí. Se van a cruzar. Dijo esta emocionada. Itachi y Mikoto se quedaron muy quietos para ver la reacción de ambos al cruzarse. Eso si, sin antes asegurarse de esconderse para no ser vistos.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Sasuke avanzaban el uno hacia el otro, apunto de cruzarse, mientras los hijos de ambos que miraban curiosos desde un tejado cercano. Tanto Itachi como Mikoto esperaban ansioso el momento en el que sus padres se cruzaran. Apenas faltaban unos pasos para que se pudieran ver, pero justo en ese momento, Hinata giro la cabeza mirando a un escaparate donde algo le llamo la atención, mientras Sasuke pasaba por su lado sin apenas notar que ella estaba ahí. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del otro. Mikoto Indignada grito.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!- Al mismo tiempo, se levanto del tejado abandonando su escondite . Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se dieron cuenta de haber oído una voz por lo que giraron instintivamente hacia el foco del ruido, pero no pudieron ver nada. Por lo que Hinata le quito importancia y dejo de mirar, mientras Sasuke pasaba olímpicamente de lo que había sido y siguió su camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Estas loca?- Si Itachi no hubiera cogido a Mikoto a tiempo para ponerle la mano en la boca, estaba seguro de que les habrían descubierto. Menos mal que era rápido, pensaba él.

-Itachi, ¿has visto eso?- Itachi asintió mientras soltaba a su hermana para que se pudiera incorporar.-Ni siquiera se han mirado.-

-Ya lo sé no te preocupes, seguramente todavía ni se conocen. Habrá que esper- SE callo inmediatamente al ver como le miraba su hermana - Oh, no ...no..no..no Mikoto conozco esa mirada.- Itachi estaba totalmente seguro de lo que significaba esa mirada por parte de Mikoto. La solía poner cuando quería que el la ayudara a hacer algo o cuando tenia una idea, que ella creia era genial. En ambos casos no significaba nada bueno.

-¿De qué mirada hablas Itachi?- Dijo Mikoto, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando. Era una técnica muy pulida, por ella misma. Fueron años y años de practicar con su padre, más tarde descubrió que con el manipulable de su hermano también funcionaba, la única persona con la que nunca consiguió utilizarla fue con su madre. Como al parecer la mirada no le hacia efecto a su hermano, se acerco más a él mientras intensificaba su mirada.

-No hagas eso por favor.- Itachi intentaba por todos los medios apartar la vista de los ojos de su hermana. Parecía una rana implorando que no las mataran. Cediendo al final a aquella mirada de rana apunto de explotar dijo-Ah, de acuerdo ¿qué quieres?-

-Pues veras, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.-

Hacia ya rato que se había alejado de la aldea camino al bosque. En estos momentos se encontraba rodeado de arboles y de un silencio sepulcral, cosa que no le molestaba. Ahora podía pensar en paz, y reflexionar sobre que iba a hacer. Estando metido en casa se aburría y llevaba ya un tiempo sin realizar ninguna clase de misión, por lo que hasta el momento se había mantenido desocupado.

Media hora antes se había dirigido hasta la oficina de la Hokage, para exigirle que le diera alguna misión. Pero un par de mocosos que pasaban por ahí, se le adelantaron y ademas por lo que parecía la Hokage estaba demasiado ocupada como para atender a nadie. Escuchar como Shizune les regañaba lo desanimo, por lo que estuvo caminando sin rumbo por la aldea hasta que decidió acercarse al bosque y entrenar un rato.

El crujir de una hoja le saco de sus pensamientos llevaba ya un rato con la sensación de que le perseguían, solo la sensación ya que no había conseguido ver a nadie que le estuviera persiguiendo, ni tampoco sentir el chakara de nadie, por lo que no estaba seguro.

-¡Espera, tu, si tu!.- Escucho Sasuke que le llamaban por detrás. No se dio la vuelta , pero si paro de caminar. Odiaba que le interrumpieran, y más cuando estaba pensando en sus cosas. Normalmente los que le solían parar eran: algún fantasma que se creía más fuerte que él y le retaba, el estúpido de Naruto o alguna de las chicas de su club de fans. La verdad todavía no se explicaba como ese club de histéricas no se había disuelto con lo de su partida, todo lo contrario parecía que aumentaban conforme a los años y a su mala reputación.

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para tonterías.-dijo Sasuke claramente irritado.

-Lucha contra mi.- Itachi estaba realmente nervioso nunca había luchado contra su padre en serio por lo que todo esto le daba cierto miedo

-Ja,ja no me hagas reír. ¿de verdad crees que me puedes ganar?.- Al final se giro para ver quien era el estúpido que se había atrevido a desafiarle Era un chico de más o menos de su edad, su forma de estar de pie era aparentemente despreocupada pero sus ojos reflejaban nerviosismo e inseguridad. Ante esto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rosto de Sasuke.

-¡Si!, creo que puedo contigo.- La expresión de inseguridad y miedo se borro de los ojos de Itachi, lo que sorprendió a Sasuke, por lo decidido que parecía ahora.

-Pues entonces, empecemos.- Sasuke se dirigió, con mucha rapidez hacia el chico para darle un gran puñetazo, pero este lo esquivo con gran facilidad. Lo que sorprendió a Sasuke. Ya que estaban a corta distancia, se pudo dar cuenta de que era un Hyuga. *Un Hyuga. Umm después de todo no sera un mal entrenamiento*pensó Sasuke a la vez que intentaba darle otro golpe.

-Eres muy rápido.- Alago Itachi a su padre.

-Lo sé, pero seria mejor si consiguiera darte algún golpe.-Le respondió visiblemente enfadado. Por alguna razón aquel chico se le hacia muy parecido a su hermano, y por consiguiente le daban unas ganas tremendas de golpearle.

Itachi seguía impresionado con lo rápido que era su padre. Pero a la vez le entristecía, porque si ahora era tan rápido, significaba que cuando estaba en su presente y luchaba con él , este no se esforzaba en combatir. En un descuido de Sasuke, corrió y le encesto un pequeño golpe en el estomago, lo que hizo que se echara hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para parar un momento y descansar. Conociendo a su padre, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Todavía recordaba como su hermana lo había metido en semejante lió.

*-Venga Itachi, solo te pido que vallas a ver que hace papá e intenta entretenerle hasta que yo llegue con mamá. Y así les presentamos.-Mikoto se veía muy entusiasmada, pero a mi no me hacia ni pizca de gracia la idea. Pero siguió intentando convencerme.-Vamos, por faaa.-

-Esta bien. Pero ¿qué tengo que hacer?.- le pregunte. Si mal no recuerdo y por palabras de mamá, en por estos tiempos papá era bastante arisco, poco sociable y gruñón. Bueno vale que yo tampoco soy el alma de la fiesta, pero de hay a ser antipático hay todo un mundo.

-Tu tranquilo, pídele que luche contra ti.-

-¿qué?.- Pero en que piensa esta chica, me va a matar. Se dio cuenta de mi cara de horror así que intento una vez más convencerme.

-Itachi, tu te sabes todas las técnicas de papá, incluso las que él todavía ni ha aprendido.- Otra vez me puso esa mirada de rana, como odiaba que hiciera eso conmigo.

-Y por qué no vas tu.-

-Pues...por..que porque...- dudo un momento,- porque si voy yo se dará cuenta de que soy un Uchiha y entonces me interrogara.- Se lo acababa de inventar, pero tenia razón si va ella comenzaría a sospechar.

-De acuerdo.¿pero qué harás para convencer a mamá?.-

-Se arreglármelas yo sola. Nos vemos luego.- me dijo mientras se iba de tejado en tejado rumbo vete a saber tu donde. En fin tendría que enfrentarme a papá, pero ¿como lo iba a hacer?*

Otro golpe fue a parar a su cara, estaba distraído y su adversario era demasiado rápido. Sin embargo faltaba poco, solo necesitaba que Sasuke se acercar para intentar golpearle y entonces todo esto terminaría.

Sasuke se abalanzo contra Itachi una vez más, pero el cansancio ya era evidente. Sino terminaba con esto cuanto antes seria él el que caería. Esquivo perfectamente los primeros ataques que venían del estúpido chico que le había retado. Tenia que admitir que era un adversario digno. No supo cuando Itachi esquivo uno de los golpes de Sasuke y aprovecho ese momento justo y le dio el ultimo golpe.

Le había golpeado en el pecho, se arrodillo en el césped ya muy cansado iba a caer y lo sabia. Ese golpe había sido fatal. Maldiciendo una y mil veces a aquel chico, cayo al suelo, la vista se le nublaba y a duras penas podía distinguir algo, pero justo antes de perder por completo la conciencia escucho como en un susurro el chico le dijo algo que no pudo entender.

-Lo... siento.. papá.- había sido una lucha muy dura y Itachi lo sabia, su padre era muy fuerte y había aguantado hasta el final. Todas sus técnicas eran muy buenas pero, Mikoto tenia razón, él ya las conocía todas.

-Itachi, Itachi...¿estas bien?- escucho la voz de su hermana que venia directa hacia él.

-No, a... ti ...¿que te parece?.- se quejo.-No puedo moverme.-

-Anda vamos yo te curo.- Mikoto cogió a su hermano del hombro y se lo llevo probablemente al hospital.

-Uchiha, Uchiha ...¿Se...encuentra bien?.- Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sentía algo pesado en la cabeza y una dulce mano es su rostro.-Res..responda me..por favor.- Suplicaba aquella dulce voz.

-...¿Eh?.-Al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Y observar como una muchacha de ojos claros le tenia agarrada la cabeza, mientras le suplicaba que se despertara. Sus ojos eran realmente bonitos, según Sasuke. Pero no era momento para fijarse en eso.-Tu..tu ¿quien eres?-

-Me ...llamo...Hinata Hyuga.- Sasuke pudo observar como un sonrojo seguido de apartar la mirada de él, se apoderaba de aquella bella muchacha,*Hinata Hyuga, que chica más rara.*pensó Sasuke antes de caer otra vez rendido.


	3. Conociéndonos mejor

Hola de nuevo. Aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo espero que os guste. y en cuanto a la pregunta sobre con qué frecuencia colgare los capítulos. Solo tengo que decir que intentare que sea cada mes y si tengo un mes bueno puede que incluso cuelgue dos capítulos. Bueno muchas gracias por leer y dejar algún que otro comentario

OoooOoooO

Mikoto, que había corrido con su hermano casi en brazos para llevarle al hospital, se encontraba en estos momentos observando como una enfermera muy simpática arreglaba la cama, para posible compañero de habitación de su hermano. Mientras Itachi la miraba con reproche a Mikoto

- Te dije que no iba a funcionar.-Mikoto se giro a mirarle llena de furia, ya que en el fondo sabia que su plan no había funcionado como se esperaba. Ademas, había mandado a su hermano directo al hospital.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.-le respondió sacando le la lengua.

-¿Si? Pues eso díselo a mi mano escayolada o a los cuatro puntos que me han tenido que poner en la cabeza.-

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento ¿quieres dejar de hacerte la victima?.- La actitud de su hermano no hacia más que recordar le que había fallado. Ella, una Uchiha y no cualquier Uchiha, sino Mikoto Uchiha había fallado. Era impensable, según ella.

-Y mientras a mi me pegaban una paliza, que pon cierto al final gane. ¿ tu qué hacías ?- Le pregunto Itachi mientras intentaba por todos los medios acomodarse la dichosa bata del hospital.

-Pues veras...

_Hacia un ratito que Itachi se había ido a entretener a papá. Es decir la primera fase de mi plan estaba en marcha. La verdad es que minutos antes le había mentido al tonto de Itachi. No tenia ningún plan para que tanto mamá como papá se cruzaran y se conocieran. Pero al menos mientras estaba luchando contra Itachi sabría donde esta papá. En esos momentos la cuestión estaba en encontrar a mamá. pero un torbellino de pelo rubio seguido de otro de pelo rosa, se me cruzaron por el camino y chocando contra mi._

_-Lo siento mucho, ¿estas bien?.- Tirada en el suelo mire hacia arriba y vi quien me ofrecía la mano para subir. Y vi a la madre de Minato, la tía Sakura._

_-¿eh? No pasa nada tranquila, señorita -Le respondí rápidamente y con una sonrisa, para que no se preocupara. Entonces..._

-Espera, espera. ¿ te estas intentando ganar a tus suegros desde ahora? Si Minato todavía no ha nacido.- le dijo Itachi interrumpiendo a su hermana. Esta por su parte se enfado, hinchando los mofletes y con un intenso rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿cómo que intentando ganarme a los padres de Minato?. Ademas dejame contar la historia. ¡Acaso te interrumpo yo en tus Fashbacks!- En ese mismo instante Itachi dejo de reírse de su hermana y se paso la mano por la boca en señal de que estaría callado.

_Entonces me ayudo a levantarme. Se acerco hasta nosotras un chico de pelo rubio que imagine debería ser nuestro tío,el Hokage, el padre de Minato, el amigo casi hermano de papá que a su vez era su mayor rival, Naruto._

_-Hey Sakura ¿ que pasa? ¿por qué te has detenido tan de repente?- Pregunto con su típica sonrisa. Le mire de arriba a abajo, es increíble lo que se parece a Minato._

_-¡Idiota! deja de preguntar estupideces y !disculpate con la chica! - le grito la tía Sakura. La verdad es que su carácter no ha cambiado con los años._

_-vale pero no me pegues.- A se me olvido mientras le gritaba le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza a Naruto. Pobre._

_Mientras ese par discutían, como siempre, eso nunca cambiara. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que mamá pasaba por allí mirando la escena pero sin intención de acercarse. De un momento a otro una idea que no podía estar nada mal me cruzo la cabeza. Entonces comenzaría la actuación. _

_- Esto... yo...nece...necesito ayuda- Dije llamando la atención de Naruto y Sakura. En el momento dejaron de pelearse para mirarme a mi con preocupación._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto Sakura muy preocupada por mi._

_-Ve...veras. Hay dos chicos peleándose en un claro del bosque. Y están muy mal heridos-_

_-¿Qué?.- La mirada de preocupación por parte de mi tía paso a ser una de casi histeria._

_- Tranquila nosotros te ayudaremos. Te lo prometo.- esta vez fue Naruto el que hablo. No se le quitara nuca la manía de prometer las cosas. Miro hacia todos los lados, como buscando una solución a mi problema. Entonces el tío Naruto vio a mamá y corrió hacia ella para pedirle ayuda. Mi plan funcionaba tal y como yo pensaba. Pero mientras Naruto hablaba con mamá me pude dar cuenta de algo poco habitual. Tenia un potente sonrojo en las mejillas y mantenía jugando con las manos. No me sorprendió demasiado, ya que mamá siempre a sido muy tímida._

_De un momento a otro tanto mamá como el tío se acercaro0n hasta donde estábamos yo y Sakura ._

_-Vale mirar chicos este es el plan.-Mientras Naruto y yo vamos a por los utensilios para curarles, vosotras vais e intentáis detenerles.- Nos ordeno Sakura a cada uno. menos mal que no dije el nombre de papá, porque sino la distribución de los grupos que había hecho seria muy distinta._

_mamá me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, como diciéndome que no me preocupara. En ese mismo instante me sentí como en casa. Comenzamos a correr en dirección al bosque._

_-Esto...muchas gracias por ayudarme...me llamo Mikoto, encantada.- Le dije mientras corrimos._

_-Encantada de conocerte... pero ya nos conocemos ...de el mercadillo.-me sonrió otra vez. Me emocione al saber de que se acordaba de mi por eso._

_Cuando al fin llegamos hasta el lugar de la pelea, nos sorprendimos por la cantidad de sangre que había derramada por todos lados,y me asuste por ver a papá tirado en el suelo derrotado y a Itachi medio moribundo , aunque todavía se mantenía de pie. Así que corrí todo lo rápido que pude hasta él._

_-_Y eso fue todo lo que paso.- Mikoto termino de contarle la pequeña historia a su hermano. Que había estado escuchando atentamente casi todo el relato.

-¿Entonces no sabes lo que ha sucedido entre mamá y papá?- Le pregunto Itachi a su hermana.

-No.- Le contesto. Mikoto llevaba un rato reprochándose el no haberse quedado un poco más , para saber que pasaba, pero al ver a su hermano en esa condición. corrí con el lo más pronto posible al hospital.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de de pronto, llamando la atención de los dos muchachos y dejando ver a una enfermera que arrastraba consigo a alguien en silla de ruedas. Cuando al fin pudo entrar totalmente y le dio la vuelta a la silla dejando ver quien era.

-¡Tú!- Grito el muchacho que se encontraba en la silla.

-¡Pa...digo Sasuke!- Grito un sorprendido Itachi.

-Otra vez tú, no tenes suficiente con haberme vencido, que encima tengo que compartir habitación de hospital contigo.- Se dirigió a Itachi con furia en los ojos- eso si, te advierto de que cuando salga de aquí quiero la revancha. Enfermera, llevame a otra habitación- Termino demandante el Uchiha mientras la enfermera asentía.

-De eso nada Uchiha- Se escuchó otra voz que provenía de la puerta. Todos miraron curiosos viendo a una Hokage con cara de enfado.- No te cambiaremos de habitación, el hospital esta hasta el tope y a vosotros no se os a ocurrido mejor momento para agarraros de los pelos cual colegialas, que cuando tengo más trabajo.-

Ante esto Sasuke solo se callo, con mirada de enfado dirigida a la Hokage. Entonces fue cuando Tsunade le hizo señas a la enfermera de que se llevase a Sasuke fuera de la habitación, ya que quería hablar con los otros dos jóvenes. Una vez se fuero Sasuke y la enfermera, la Hokage pudo hablar con tranquilidad.

-Haber chicos tengo buenas y malas noticias- Les dijo a ambos mientras jugaba con las palmas de sus manos.

-Primero las buenas, por favor – Suplico Mikoto que no había dicho palabra hasta el momento, Al ver a su padre se había quedado totalmente callada, mientras el resto reaccionaba y hablaban entre ellos.

-Bien, la buena es que estoy apunto de descubrir como habéis terminado aquí . He estado leyendo algunos pergaminos, que mencionaban un especie de jutsu que crea un portal espacio temporal y que puede ser cruzado para ir de una época a otra. La mala noticia, es que no hay demasiada información sobre ese jutsu ni de sus creadores y con el trabajo que tengo no puedo implicarme al cien por cien en vuestro problema-

-No se preocupe Hokage, ya ha averiguado bastante por nosotros.- le respondió Itachi amablemente.

La Hokage se sorprendió al principio por el gesto del muchacho, pero luego lo comprendió. Era hijo de Hinata Hyuga - Hijo mio menos mal que no has sacado el carácter de tu padre eso o tu madre a sabido educarte muy bien, cosa que no dudo. - Le comento la Hokage mientras lo miraba con dulzura. La verdad era que Tsunade estaba desarrollando algún tipo de amor maternal hacia aquellos dos muchachos que apenas conocía. Los veía como sus nietos, ya que tanto a Sasuke como a Hinata los consideraba hijos suyos. Eso si que nunca se les ocurriese llamarla abuela, porque sino iban a tener problemas.

-Tsunade, entonces ¿qué vamos ha hacer?- la saco de sus pensamiento Mikoto.

- Lo primero, ni se os ocurra decir vuestros verdaderos nombres, a nadie. Inventaros unos nuevos- Ambos asintieron, mientras por la cabeza de Mikoto pasaban las imágenes de cuando se presentó ante su madre.- Y tampoco podéis decir que sois hermanos, conocidos , amigos ...lo que querías menos familiares. ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Si, respecto a volver a nuestra época, ¿que podemos hacer?-

- Por ahora no lo se, ya iremos recopilando información, pero preparaos para pasar aquí una larga temporada.- Le respondió la Hokage a Mikoto mientras se marchaba dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Una vez se marcho la Hokage, Mikoto se acerco hasta la cama de su hermano, sentándose en el borde y mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido y expresión de preocupación.

-¡Ay! Itachi qué vamos ha hacer.- le dijo melancólica mientras le rozaba la mejilla con el torso de su mano.

- Yo no sé tu, pero por lo pronto yo desde ahora me paso a llamar Felipe Gónzalez.- Le informó Itachi, intentando poner su mejor acento mejicano, arancandole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Un sonido molesto les llamo la atención, ambos se giraron mirando a la puerta que hacia un ruido rechinante, a la vez que aparecía por la misma un enfadado Sasuke.

-¿Interrumpo?- pregunto este. Rápidamente Mikoto se aparto de su hermano con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.-¡bah! No me interesan vuestra carantoñas de enamorados.

-no somos novios.-Aclaro rápidamente Itachi.

-¿Amigos con derecho a roce?-

-No-le respondió de nuevo Itachi.

-¿Rollete de una noche loca?- Insistió

-¡No!- le grito Mikoto con cara de irritación.

-De acuerdo, por cierto chico ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó un curioso Sasuke, dejando a Itachi pensativo. Sabia que no podía decirle a su padre que se llamaba Itachi ya que ese era el mismo nombre de su tío, el mismo nombre que su madre había insistido a Sasuke para que se lo pusieran en honor a este. Así que respondió con rapidez.

- Sasaki.- cuando terminó de responder su hermana se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras negaba y susurraba algo de " es que es tonto hasta decir basta"

-Pero eso es un apellido no un nombre.- le pregunto extrañado.

- Bueno eso díselo a mi madre que era a la que le gustaba, además hay nombres más raros – respondió ya irritado .

-Tú si que eres raro, Hyuga ¿al menos seras bueno con la espada?-

- Si, se me da bastante bien, tuve un gran maestro.- respondió acordándose de como el chico que ahora le hablaba, en un futuro le enseñaría a utilizar perfectamente la espada.

-¿y tu quién eres?- Pregunto Sasuke girándose a mirar a Mikoto

-Yo soy una amiga suya me llamo Akemi – respondió Mikoto siguiendo la temática que había comenzado su hermano.

-¡Umm!- y con esto ultimo, el Uchiha mayor dejo de hacer preguntas y se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos e ignorando a los otros dos presentes en la habitación.

Los dos chicos respiraron con calma pasando los nervios de haber sido interrogados por su padre. De hecho Sasuke Uchiha, era muy bueno sonsacando a sus hijos y haciendo que cantasen como gallos todas las fechorías que habían hecho. Y sino lo hacían le bastaba con enseñar el Sharingan y el lo averiguaba metiendo se en su subconsciente.

-¡Aahh! Sasuke idiota no te mueras. ¡Sasuke!- Se escucho una voz que gritaba desde el pasillo, de alguien que venia corriendo.

-¡Naruto!¡imbécil no corras ni grites por los pasillos del hospital!- esta vez fue la voz de la Hokage,. Que también se escuchaba desde el pasillo gritar.

Sasuke al escuchar las voces empezó a mirar de un lado para otro de la habitación buscando un lugar donde refugiarse del torbellino de Konoha. -Oh.. tengo que esconderme, ¿por que viene siempre que estoy tranquilo?- maldijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama para irse a esconder. De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta violentamente, dejando ver a un rubio cansado porque venia corriendo y con un golpe en la mejilla después de su pequeño encuentro con Tsunade.

-¿Dónde esta ?- preguntó Naruto a los dos chicos que se encontraba mirándole extrañados. Los dos levantaron a la vez la mano con el dedo señalando hacia el techo. Rápidamente Naruto fijo su vista donde los dos muchachos le señalaban, y se pudo topar con un Sasuke encalomado al techo.-Sasuke, ¿ sabes qué esa bata no te tapa nada y se te ve todo?-

Un pequeño gruñido se escucho, seguido de un golpe seco contra el suelo haciendo retumbar toda la habitación, segundos después Sasuke se encontraba sabandose la espalda de la caída que había tenido .

-Eres tonto o te lo haces. No ves el golpe que me acabo de dar por tu culpa- le gritó Sasuke a Naruto mientras le cogía de la chaqueta.

-¡Uchiha! Si te encuentras también como para trepar paredes y gritar en mi hospital¡ Vete a tu casa!- Le grito una mi enfadada Tsunade, que ante el golpe había acudido a ver que pasaba se había encontrado con ese par armando escándalo.

Al escuchar esto tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sentaron de inmediato en la cama, mientras se pasaban el brazo por detrás el uno al otro y sonreían a la Hokage, como diciendo " nos portaremos bien ". No muy convencida esta dio un ultimo vistazo y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirles a todos una mirada de advertencia. Cuando se fue, Naruto cortó el silencio que había quedado en la habitación.

-Buenoo, hola encantado soy Naruto Uzumaki- Se dirigió este hacia Mikoto e Itachi, saludándoles formalmente.

-Hola- le contestaron a la vez.-nosotros somos Sasaki y Akemi-

A partir de esa presentación todo transcurrió mucho más fluido. Naruto se quedo hasta las tantas con la excusa de que había ido a cuidar y ver como estaba su amigo, sin embargo se había pasado toda la tarde contando sus batallitas a Mikoto e Itachi. Los cuales encantados, escuchaban atentamente lo que el rubio les decía .

Por otro lado Sasuke, había intentado por todos los medios no hacer caso al ruido que hacían los otros tres en la habitación en especial su compañero de equipo, pero al oír muchas de las mentiras que contaba el Uzumaki, no le dejo más remedio que entrometerse varias veces en la conversación. Sobre eso de las once, la propia Tsunade tuvo que ir a mandar a dormir a todo el mundo y sacar del Hospital a Naruto, que ya había excedido su hora de visita.

Ahora todos se encontraban durmiendo, todos menos Mikoto, que se encontraba mirando perdida mente por la ventana, pensando en todo lo que se le venia encima. Como podían hacer su hermano y ella para regresar a su época, como harían para que el testarudo de Sasuke Uchiha conociera a la dulce Hinata Hyuga y ellos pudieran ser una familia feliz .

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían aparecido aquí. Tres de dos de ellos perdidos tontamente por el incidente de la batalla. Entonces fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que según su madre ella y su padre ya deberían haber hablando varias veces y deberían haberse conocido ya. ¿pero qué podría haber pasado para que no ocurriese. Un suspiro por parte de los dos hombres que se encontraban durmiendo la saco de sus cavilaciones. Les miro atentamente, ambos se encontraban en la misma postura, parecía como si no estuviesen durmiendo sino que tuviesen los ojos ligeramente cerrados. Mikoto sabia que esa forma de dormir era el fruto de los entrenamientos y la desconfianza de su padre a que le atacasen mientras era más vulnerable, su hermano simplemente había adquirido el habito gracias a sus entrenamientos con su padre y las numerosas excursiones que hacían juntos .

_Tenia seis años, cuando una noche de lluvia no podía dormir, los relámpagos se veían desde mi ventana me asustaban. Con mucho miedo baje de mi cama agarrando fuertemente a mi osito de peluche. Al posar mis pequeños pies en el suelo me estremecí por el frió, así que busque rápidamente mis zapatillas de conejitos. Caminé despacito arrastrando los pies mientras oía como la lluvia caía, una vez en el pasillo que llevaba a todas las habitaciones, camine más despacio para no despertar a nadie. Me detuve en momento en una de las puertas, decorad con un pequeño cartel en el centro, exactamente igual que en la puerta de mi habitación. En él decía el nombre de mi hermano. Abrí un poco más la puerta que se encontraba entornada, le mire fijamente como dormía a pierna suelta dejando colgar un brazo por fuera de la cama y estando a punto de caerse. Nunca entenderé como puede dormir tan tranquilo. _

_Un trueno me asusto y termine de recorrer lo que me quedaba de pasillo corriendo hacia la habitación de mis padres. Cuando llegue les vi a los dos dormidos mirando hacia la ventana dándome la espalda a mi. Papá era el que estaba al lado de la puerta, pero se encontraba de lado mirando hacia la ventana. Gire al rededor de la cama para estar enfrente de ellos. Mamá se encontraba mirando también hacia la ventana, siendo fuertemente agarrada por papá de la espalda, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él. Me quede ahí un rato hasta que mi padre habló._

_-Mikoto, vuelve a la cama.- me ordeno sin nisiquiera abrir los ojos. Me asuste un poco al oír la voz de mi padre pero me calme enseguida, cuando hablo mi madre._

_-Mikoto ¿cariño qué te pasa?- preguntó mi madre preocupada. La mire ella me miraba fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y despierta del todo.- no puedes dormir con la tormenta. ¿verdad?-Asentí con la cabeza a lo que ella me extendió la mano y echo hacia atrás a mi padre. Este con un suspiro cedía, y dejaba de agarrala para hacerme espacio en medio de los dos. - Aquí estarás bien con mamá y papá, no tienes nada que temer- sentencio con una sonrisa invitándome a dormir._

_Me gire para ver a mi padre, este ya tenia los ojos cerrados y al parecer dormía plácidamente así que yo también cerré mis ojos para intentar dormirnos, después sentí como me acariciaban la mejilla, entonces abrí los ojos y vi como mi padre depositaba un beso en mi frente para después dejar caer el brazo rodeándonos con él, a mi madre y a mi._

Mikoto se encontraba tocándose la frente con la mano, sonriendo ligeramente mientras pensaba en aquel dulce recuerdo de sus padres. Distraída de nuevo, comenzó a preguntarse como aquel chico que se encontraba durmiendo, tan arrogante como era, lleno de odio hacia todo y hacia todos, arisco y poco hablador , se podía convertir en el gran hombre que era su padre, dulce y cariñoso con los suyos y totalmente entregado a su familia y a la aldea. Instantáneamente la repuesta vino a su cabeza, un nombre junto la imagen de un muchacha sonriente y de ojos claros.


End file.
